


Despair and Ecstasy

by eileen_carotte



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, LPJ, Quotidien
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileen_carotte/pseuds/eileen_carotte
Summary: C'est sous les bombes qu'ils battirent leur havre de paix.Alep - Syrie, Octobre 2015.Un reporter et une medecin sans frontières, une ville assiégée. Leur rencontre aurait pu se faire sous de meilleures circonstances





	1. Leurs Choix

Ca faisait aujourd'hui dix jours qu'il était à Alep, au coeur du conflit syrien. Et en ce peu de temps, il avait déjà vu assez d'horreurs pour lui durer une vie entière. Tout était détruit, et le peu de chose qui tenait encore debout ne tiendrais pas pour longtemps, c'est ce que lui avait dit Issam, leur contact à Alep. Ils avaient commencer à communiquer il y'a quelques mois déjà.

******

Martin était alors encore à Paris. La situation devenait de plus en plus inquietante, et au fur et à mesure des messages qu'il échangeait avec Issam, une réelle complicité s'était formée entre les deux hommes. Issam lui avait raconté comment il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille de 5ans en tentant de fuir la ville. Ce qui avait brisé Martin. Issam le tenait au courant de la situation à Alep quotidiennement. C'était un journaliste aussi, mais les circonstances ne lui permettait pas d'exercer son métier. Alors pour lui, échanger avec Martin était sa façon de se battre. Informer l'opinion public. Il était convaincu que si les horreurs qui se passaient ici étaient relayées au travers de médias internationaux, les gens réagiraient, et de vrais décisions seraient prises. Alors c'est pour ca que dès qu'il avait du temps, une connection internet, il envoyait un message à Martin. Parfois des vidéos des dégats. Des photos des zones qui venaient d'être bombardées. Tout cela depuis un smartphone de fortune qu'il avait réussi à récuperer à un ami avant de partir. 

Martin était très touché par son témoignage. Il relayait ses videos sans relache. Les partagait via son compte twitter. Parlait de la situation d'Issam lors de l'émission pour laquelle il était reporter. Il esperait que cela permettrait aux gens de se rendre compte du massacre qui se déroulait là bas. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, il se sentait totalement impuissant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Mangeait à peine. Il voullait aider Issam, il voullait que les gens réalisent ce qu'il se passait à Alep. Issam lui avait envoyé un message lui expliquant que le smartphone qu'il utilisait risquait de le lacher à tout moment. Il était usé et abimé. C'est alors que Martin pris sa décision. Sur un coup de tête complet. 

Il était 23h00 à Paris, il enfila un pantalon, une chemise, choppa ses clefs et courru vers l'appartement de son boss, et son ami Yann. Il savait qu'il aurait du appeller, que c'était plus poli. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il fallait qu'il le voit au plus vite. Après avoir tappé le code d'entrée qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il monta les deux étages quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte ebène de l'appartement de Yann.  
Celui ci lui ouvrit sans trop tarder  
"Martin ? Quesque tu fais la ? Y'a quelquechose qui va pas ?" il lui avait demandé inquiet.

Sans attendre d'invitation, Martin était entré. 

"Quelquechose qui va pas Yann ? Mais putain dis moi quesqu'il y a qui va bien dans ce monde. Tout part en couilles, et tout le monde s'en fou. Des atrocités partout et personne ne réagit. Personne ne bouge putain !"

Le jeune homme était clairement à cran.

"Okay, assied toi, calme toi, jvais te chercher un verre d'eau" Yann avait forcé le garçon à s'asseoir sur le canapé et avait ouvert le frigidaire pour lui servir de l'eau fraiche. Martin qui avait pris quelques grandes respirations et était parvenu à se calmer parvint à marmonner "Du robinet ca ira." La porte du frigidaire se ferma et Yann lui servit un verre d'eau du robinet "Attention, grand cru." Avait il dit en déconnant en lui tendant le verre. Il parvint même à extirper un petit sourire de Martin pour cette blague. "Bon quesque t'as ?"  
"Envoi moi à Alep" avait simplement dit Martin. 

******

"Oui bien sur." 

"Serieux ?"

"Evidement que non! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes la. C'est une zone en guerre. Les aéroports alentours sont fermés, les vols limités. C'est extremement dangereux. Si une bombe te tombe pas sur la gueule, ca sera une balle perdue. Ou ... Je sais pas un enlevement de journaliste ca te dis quelquechose?" 

Yann était remonté. Il avait parlé fort. Et d'un ton très paternel mais il en fallait plus pour intimider Martin. Le garçon qui rougissait au moindre compliment était buté et résolu concernant ce sujet.  
"Tu crois que je sais pas que c'est dangereux ? Je le sais. Mais je veux y aller. C'est même pas que je veux Yann, c'est que je dois. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisis de faire du journalisme putain. Pas pour rester planter la, le cul sur une chaise. C'est pas moi ca Yann et tu le sais. Je dois bouger, rammener l'information, me rendre utile. Je peux pas rester la au chaud quand je sais que des gens crèvent là bas, pendant qu'ici Jean Pierre Pernaut fait des reportages sur les parasols pendant le JT ! Je peux pas Yann." 

Yann n'avait jamais vu son reporter dans cet état. Mais il le comprenait. Il savait que Martin était courageux et têtu. Au fond il l'avait toujours su. Il y'avait du feu qui animait cet homme. Et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il avait pris la décision de le prendre sous son aile. 

Ils passèrent les deux prochains jours à en parler. Et quarante huit heures après. Yann avait céder. "Vas-y." Avait il chuchotté pendant un monologue argumenté de Martin pour le laisser partir "Quoi?"  
"Vas-y j'ai dis. Mais tu nous écris tout les jours! Matin et soir. T'y vas pas seul. Va falloir te trouver un JRI aussi tarré que toi pour t'accompagner. Et gillet par balle en permanence.... Et..." Yann voullait continuer mais Martin lui avait sauté dessus et pris dans les bras "Putain si tu savais comme je t'aime mec. Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision en bossant pour toi."

****** 

"Anna! Help ! We need help!" 

"Coming" avait crié la femme en réponse. Ca faisait 6 mois qu'elle était à Alep. Et deux ans qu'elle travaillait aux cotés de Medecins Sans Frontières. Elle avait eu l'occasion de faire pas mal de missions déjà, mais celle ci était de loin la plus éprouvante. Mais elle ne regrettait pas. Elle venait en aide aux gens. Se rendait utile. Ici elle servait vraiment à quelquechose. Même si c'était difficile et exténuant. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Evidement qu'elle avait peur. Mais elle voullait rester. C'est pourquoi quand au cours d'un éniène bombardement, l'hopital principal de la ville avait explosé, et que la grande majorité des volontaires de MSF avaient pris la décision de rentrer chez eux. Elle était restée. 

Par miracle un pan de l'hopital tenait toujours et ils avaient réussi avec l'aide des gamins de rue à rafistoller un peu le toît avec une bache. Ils étaient en sous effectif. Le docteur Karsen était resté avec elle, c'était les deux derniers de MSF, et puis avec un medecin local et deux infirmières c'était difficile à gérer mais ils se débrouillaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. En géneral, elle s'occupait de retirer des balles, soigner des blessures, retirer des morceaux de gravats de la peau. Parfois des amputations. Les bombardements ne pardonnaient pas. Et puis la ville était entourrée de mines. Des blessé.e.s y'en avait partout. Ils avaient également receuillis beaucoup de gamin.e.s qui avaient perdu leurs parents. Ceux qui restait de l'hopital servait un peu de zone de transit pour eux. Les orphelin.e.s mineur.e.s pouvaient accéder au statut de réfugié.e.s beaucoup plus facilement que les adultes. Et ainsi, une fois par mois un camion de l'OTAN passait récupérer les enfants et les emmener dans une ville plus sécurisé, où un foyer était disposé à les acceuillir.

Anna dormait à peine. Et quand elle dormait, c'était sous la bache près de ce qui restait de l'hopital, sur un matelas troué qui avait été criblé par les balles. Mais elle s'en foutait. Après tout, comme elle le disait elle même si bien, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

******

Il était 5h30 quand Martin se reveilla. Il dormait chez Issam. Enfin si on pouvait considérer les restes d'une chambre et d'une cuisine aux fenetres brisées comme un chez soi. Frank, son JRI, oui il en avait trouvé un aussi fou que lui pour l'accompagner dormait encore. Il en avait besoin. Ils étaient tout les trois éreintés par le travail et le stress de la situation. Il aurait voulu laisser un peu plus de temps à son JRI pour dormir mais ils devaient partir d'ici une demi heure. Un attentat avait éclaté dans la nuit, et ils avaient décidé qu'ils iraient prendre des prises de vue. Et si la connection le permettait. Peut être même qu'il ferait un duplex en soirée. "Hey debout Franklin." Martin dit en secouant son JRI. 

"Tu vas jamais me lacher avec ce surnom pourri toi." Marmonna Frank encore à moitié endormi. Martin lacha un petit rire sans répondre. Mais non, il ne le lacherait jamais. 

Issam leurs avait préparés à chacun une tasse de thé. Et ils mangèrent quelques biscuits pour se préparer à la journée qui les attendait.

Une journée qui allait se montrer être pour le moins éclatante.


	2. Rouge Ardent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à celles.ceux qui ont lu. Et un encore plus grand merci à celles.ceux qui ont laissés des kuddos. Voila la suite. Bonne lecture.

Issam connaissait les soldats Kurdes qui patrouillaient dans le coin, et il leurs avait demandé de conduire Martin, Frank et lui même jusqu'au site attaqué dans la nuit. C'était un peu loin d'où ils résidaient. S'engager à pieds aurait été bien trop dangereux. Ils avaient acceptés sans problèmes

Martin posa le sac à dos dans la camionnette et aida Frank avec son matériel, avant de sauter à l'arrière. Il y avait deux places à l'avant. Et le coffre était à ciel ouvert. Il se posèrent donc sur les rebords du véhicule.  
Ils partageaient la camionnette avec trois hommes armés, dont le chauffeur.

Martin décida qu'il en profiterais pour interroger les hommes sur leurs point de vue concernant la situation actuelle en Syrie.

Frank alluma la caméra et commenca à filmer. Martin assis sur le bord en taule de la camionette pencha son micro et commenca à receuillir les témoignages.

 

*******

 

"It's going to be okay. You're a strong little boy." Elle comforta un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Elle venait de retirer des bouts de graviers de son bras. Ce n'était pas très grave. Mais elle ne voullait pas que ca s'infecte. Surtout qu'une balle avait erraflée la peau du bambin au même endroit. Elle le desinfecta et entoura son bras meurtri de bandes blanches.

"It hurts a little" chuchotta le gamin. "I know, but it's going to be all right soon." Le père du petit était à coté et portait deux grands sacs à dos. Elle savait ce que ca voullait dire. Ils partaient. 

Le père avait décidé de passer par l'hopital avant le grand départ. Il avait du s'inquieter pour son fils et voullait s'assurer que tout allait bien. 

Elle pris l'enfant dans ses bras et lui chuchotta à l'oreille "You need to promise me something. You will stay strong"  
Les grands yeux du petit se posèrent sur ceux de la medecin, et il hocha la tête vigoureusement. 

Un enfant ne devrait pas devoir faire face à une telle situation. Le père regarda la femme en souriant, et les larmes aux yeux la remercia. Elle lui rendit un sourire éclatant. Et lui souhaita bon courage. Elle pris des bandages et une petite bouteille d'antiseptique qu'elle tendit à l'homme. Il la remercia encore et ils partirent.

La femme pris une grande inspiration et regarda à l'interieur de l'hopital. Il y'avait très peu de monde. Ceux qui s'étaient remis de leurs blessures avaient fuit vers les campagnes ou vers la Turquie. Et d'autres avait simplement succomber à leurs blessures. Elle s'en voullait parfois. Une des choses les plus difficiles auquel elle avait du faire face c'était cette réalisation. Que parfois elle ne pouvait rien. Elle était impuissante et elle detestait cette sensation. 

Elle allait retourner à l'interieur de l'hopital quand une petite fille accouru vers elle et lui pris la main. 

"Quesqu'il se passe Hafsah ?" lui demanda Anna. Hafsah était une petite qui avait grandit près de l'hopital. Son père était décédé mais il avait vécu et travailler en France pendant de nombreuses années et avait donc appris le français à sa fille. La medecin avait un lien fort avec l'enfant. Et parler français avec quelqu'un lui faisait toujours plaisir. Ca lui manquait ici parfois. Et parler à cette petite lui procurait beaucoup de joie. Elle n'avait que 7ans mais elle était très vivace et intelligente.

"Des journalistes...sang. Vient vite." Elle perdait ses mots et tentait de tirer la medecin vers elle. Cette dernière attrapa rapidement un sac de premier secours et suivi Hafsah. Elle savait que quelque soit la situation, ca ne pouvait pas être bon signe.

*******

 

"Non mais ca va tranquille c'est rien." Répétait le reporter à son JRI pour la dixième fois.

Frank attrapa le bras de Martin. "Oui enfin tu t'es quand meme ouvert l'épaule..."

"Mais c'est rien jte dis."

Blessure de guerre ? Le jeune reporter avait simplement glissé en descendant de la camionette et un morceau de métal fin qui dépassait du véhicule avait ouvert sa peau en déchirant son t-shirt. Mais ce n'était rien de bien grave. Même si c'était un peu douloureux et plutot incomfortable. 

Issam avait laissé les deux français où ils leur avait demandé et était partit à la recherche de provisions. Ils s'étaient donner rendez vous chez le syrien, à la tombée de la nuit. La traversée serait plus sure pour les garçons une fois le soleil couché.

Mais en attendant, Frank était têtu. Il avait déposé tout le matériel au sol sur le sac à dos et tentait de voir la blessure de Martin de plus près.

"Bon Franklin bouge. Toute façon t'es pas medecin ca sert à rien. On a des images à prendre là." Le haut de son t shirt était imbibé de sang mais il s'en fichait. Les deux hommes ne se doutaient pas qu'une petite fille les épiait du coin d'un batiment.

 

*******

 

"Hafsah, combien de fois je t'ai dis de pas venir dans ce coin seule. C'est dangereux." S'énervait la medecin en suivant la fillette qui la tenait par la main et lui montrait le chemin.

Hafsah avait encore sa mère, mais la mort violente de son époux l'avait retournée. Elle n'était plus la femme forte et indépendante qu'elle avait été autrefois. Elle parlait à peine. Ne sortait quasiment plus de chez elle. Et laissait à sa fille beaucoup trop de liberté selon la medecin. Et cela l'inquietait fortement, car la gamine se promenait dans la ville seule sans faire attention au danger.

"Là bas!" La petite s'était arreté net et pointait son doigt vers deux hommes.

 

La jeune femme qui avait le malheur d'être myope et d'avoir fendu ses verres en arrivant, ne les a jamais fait réparer. Cela ne la genait pas beaucoup habituelement. Sa myopie était faible. Mais Hafsah, craintive s'était arretée un peu trop loin des hommes pour que la jeune femme puisse les dévisager. Elle remarqua néamoins les cameras et le matériel journalistique au sol. Elle pris quelques respirations profondes et, d'un pas ferme, se dirigea vers eux. La fillette trottinant derriere elle. Quand elle vit les journalistes lever les yeux vers elle, immediatement, comme par reflexe, elle leva les mains en l'air "MSF, I'm not armed. I'm here to help." Elle sortit d'une traite. Cette phrase elle l'avait dit une centaine de fois déjà. C'était une des premières choses qu'on lui avait apprise. 

Voyant que les hommes ne bougeait pas et la fixait du regard. Elle les regarda de haut en bas et vis le tissus imbibé de sang. Ses yeux croisèrent brièvement ceux du reporter blessé et pour une seconde elle cru qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à regarder ailleurs.

"I can help you out with your wound." Elle dit en pointant à sa blessure. Elle n'était pas sur qu'ils la comprenaient mais ils avaient bien l'air européen.

"No, no, I'm okay" balbutia l'homme blessé.  
Elle pensa reconnaitre un accent français mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sure, alors elle continua. "It's really no problem. And I know little Hafsah here would be glad if I did it. She was worried for you."

Le reporter regarda la fillette et lui sourit. "Okay then." Il s'appretait à prendre un pas en avant quand sa cheville s'entremella à la lanière du sac à dos et il trébucha, manquant de peu de se retrouver par terre.  
"PUTAIN !" s'était il exclamé en tentant rapidement de regagner son équilibre, et sa crédibilité.

"Vous êtes français." Avait elle dit. Ce n'était même pas une question. Elle le formulait comme une affirmation. Martin et Frank, tout les deux surpris se regardèrent "euh ouais" avait dit Frank. En passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Toi aussi ?" avait enchainé Martin.

"Euh oui, enfin c'est un peu compliqué. Je... On devrait se mettre dans un endroit plus couvert le temps de soigner la blessure." Ils acceptèrent sans tarder et ainsi se retrouvèrent près de l'hopital. Dans un batiment en face. Entierement vide, à l'exception de quelques matelas au sol et des draps jaunatres. "Comment vous êtes vous fait ca?" Elle demanda en attrappant déjà des cotons derrière elle.

 

*********

 

Martin était comme subjugué. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi mais c'était comme si il n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer devant elle. Elle avait enroulée un foulard autour de ses cheveux. Mais une fois à l'interieur celui ci était retombé sur sa nuque et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le replacer. Elle n'avait pas d'accent quand elle parlait français. Et quasiment aucun lorsqu'elle parlait anglais. Mais que faisait-elle ici.

"Vous m'entendez ? Je demandais comment vous vous êtes fait ca?"

Sa voix était si douce et appaisante. Pour une seconde il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer. "Monsieur!" Sa voix avait été plus forte cette fois. 

"Oui... Uh... Excusez moi... Uh"  
"Il a glissé" couppa Frank  
Ce qui causa la medecin à lever les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

"Euh non." 

"Si Martin t'as glissé."  
Son JRI n'avait decidement aucune tacte.

"Pas très fort avec l'équilibre décidement." elle dit en souriant. Il sentait qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire. Et il baissa son regard sans rien dire. Et voila même ici il passait pour un con.

"Bon moi jvais prendre quelques prises de vues pendant que Mademoiselle te rafistolle, bouge pas jreviendrais ici." Frank avait pris la caméra sur son épaule.

"Je peux venir!" Avait à moitié hurlé la fillette qui avait été si calme tout ce temps qu'elle s'était presque faites oublier.

"Bien sur." Avait dit Frank aussitot avant de regarder Anna pour être sur qu'il avait son aval.

"Sois sage Hafsah et tu écoutes le monsieur"

La fillette hocha la tête en souriant à pleine dent et entoura sa main frêle autour des doigts de Frank. Et, avec un petit signe de la tête, ils s'éloignèrent.

 

********

 

"Ca serait plus simple si vous retiriez votre t-shirt."

"Tu peux me tutoyer." Répondit - il aussi tôt. Il leva ses bras pour attraper son t shirt par derrière mais laissa tomber son bras droit aussitôt. La douleur à son épaule était encore trop vive.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et l'aida à le retirer. Elle grimaca en voyant sa blessure. Ce qu'il remarqua.

"Tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas l'habitude de voir pire." 

Elle pris un chiffon imbibé d'alcool et le passa sur son épaule. "Bien sur que j'ai vu pire. Mais ce genre de truc ca reste le paradis pour les infections Martin."

Il ne répondit rien pour un temps. La laissa passer son produit sur son épaule. "C'est pas très juste que tu connaisses mon prénom et moi pas le tient." Ce qui provoqua un rire chez la medecin. 

"Tu es au milieu d'Alep. En plein bombardements, et c'est ca que tu trouves injuste ?" Dit elle en sortant des bandes.

"Nan mais jpeux pas refaire le monde. Alors que cette injustice on peut y remedier, la, tout de suite."

"Anna" elle dit faiblement. Ne le regardant même pas.

"T'as pas une tête d'Anna. Enfin c'est pas ce que je voullais dire. Mais, si. Enfin.... c'est joli Anna."

Martin Weill, grand reporter qui bégayait comme un pré ado devant une belle femme. Il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Quesque il lui arrivait.

Elle sourit en le regardant. "On m'appelle souvent Anna parce que c'est plus facile... En réalité, je m'appelle Anastasia. Donc ca va je prend pas mal ta remarque."

Leur regard se croisa encore une fois. Mais cette fois personne ne regarda ailleurs. Il la fixait, et elle aussi, en passant les bandages autour de son épaule.

"Anastasia" il avait dit à haute voix. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'on l'avait appellée comme ca. Que lui arrivait - il. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rapprocher de cet homme comme ca. Ce type avait débarqué dans sa vie il y'a vingt minutes et déjà elle sentait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voullait. Qu'elle idée de lui annoncer son prénom comme ca. Elle savait que l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait mal. Elle avait appris à le detester ce prénom. Et pourtant elle s'était sentie obligée de lui dire quand il avait fait sa remarque.

Elle finit le bandage en vitesse "Voilà. Fait juste attention aux mouvement brusque dans les prochains jours. Sinon risque de points de soutures et ca ferait pas très joli." Elle marmonna presque automatiquement en rangeant sa trousse de premiers soins. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle l'aida à enfiler son t-shirt. "Tu as perdu pas mal de sang, ca affaibli ton corps. Donc vas y doucement."

 

********

Martin avait l'impression d'être en trance. Lui qui d'habitude parvenait à en placer une à chaque phrase se retrouvait devant cette femme à perte de mots. Il se dit que c'était surement à cause de la blessure. Mais tout de même. Tout d'un coup. Comprenant qu'elle en avait finis avec lui alors qu'elle se relevait, il lui attrapa le bras. 

"Je bosse pour Quotidien. C'est une émission télé en France et... Jme demandais si tu voudrais témoigner."

"Je sais pas si je suis la bonne personne pour ca enfin... " Elle se perdait dans ses mots

"Écoute. Si je suis venu ici c'est pour que les gens se rendent compte de ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Et toi tu le sais. Tu l'as vécu. Tu l'as vu. Tu es parfaite.... pour le temoignage. S'il te plait."

Elle voullait tellement refuser. Lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas et l'orienter vers le docteur Karsen. Mais le regard de chien battu qu'il lui lancait était trop pour elle.  
"Bon ok... Mais je te previens j'ai jamais fait ca avant. Je sais pas comment faire du tout."

"T'inquiètes pas pour ca Anastasia."

 

Pourquoi insistait - il avec son prénom. Pourquoi lui avait elle dit. Elle avait envie de se donner une baffe à elle même. Et maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit elle ne pouvait pas simplement retourner en arrière. Il continuerai de l'appeller ainsi. Et puis c'était un journaliste après tout. Si il remarquait quelquechose de suspect, il chercherait à tout savoir sur elle. Son passé. Un chemin que la jeune femme n'était pas prête à réemprunter.

Elle lui accorderait son interview. Et ca serait tout. Après il partirait, comme tout les journalistes. Et elle retournerait à sa routine habituelle. Une seule petite interview. Elle pouvait faire ca.

 

Elle ne se doutait pas que sa vie, d'un seul coup, venait de virer de bord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila, j'espere que ca vous a plu. Hesitez pas à laisser des commentaires (même si c'est pour corriger mon orthographe).
> 
> Hydratez vous, mangez des légumes. Et prenez soin de vous. You are loved.
> 
> Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Espérance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Desolé du retard. Les vacances en famille ont un peu chamboullées mon rythme d'écriture. Mais voila, sans tarder la suite. Bonne lecture

Frank était en train d'installer les caméras et l'équipement son pour préparer le duplex. 

Anastasia de son coté était anxieuse. Elle avait très envie de témoigner mais elle savait que se montrer devant les medias internationaux en critiquant la situation locale était très dangereux. Après tout, une fois que ces journalistes partiraient, elle resterait ici. Et si elle venait à se faire prendre par des partisans de Daesh. Elle preferait être prise comme simple medecin que comme femme ayant publiquement temoignée contre ces atrocités. C'était bien plus facile d'être engagé publiquement quand on me risquait pas sa vie. Quand on était loin du conflit. 

Anastasia était courageuse. Elle dénoncait la situation. Faisait de son mieux pour aider les populations civiles, mais elle n'était pas inconsciente. Elle avait entendue des histoires concernant des femmes journalistes ou des femmes qui avait denoncé le regime devant les medias, et elle ne voullait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans rien dire. Après un long conflit interne, elle prit la décision de témoigner mais à visage couvert. Le jeune reporter comprenait entièrement et avait simplement acquiescé quand elle lui avait annoncée. 

 

*********

 

Il était 20h à Paris. La jeune femme avait enroullée un foulard autour de son visage. Seul ses yeux étincelants étaient visibles. Le duplex allait commencer. 

Martin ressentait que la femme était anxieuse. "Respire. Ca va bien se passer." Lui souffla-t-il, pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre. Le sourire que l'envoyé spécial lui addressait était autentique et se voullait très rassurant.

********

"Bonsoir Martin. Tu es en direct d'Alep. Où il est... Très tard. Et tu voullais nous présenter quelqu'un. Je te laisse la parole" dit Yann, en direct de la rédaction de Paris.

"Bonsoir Yann. Oui effectivement. Nous sommes à Alep. La situation ici est vraiment inquiétante. Ca n'a pas l'air de se calmer. Des bombardements ont éclatés la nuit dernière, juste derrière nous, là-bas"  
Martin dit en se mettant de côté et en poitant la zone derrière lui. "Et nous avons pu receuillir le témoignage de soldats kurdes plus tôt dans la journée. Qui malgré tout ca ne perdait pas espoir. Et continue à se battre."

"Oui, nous avons pu montrer ces témoignages plus tôt dans l'émission. Des images très touchantes d'ailleurs. Merci Martin."

Le journaliste acquiesca en souriant. "Et aujourd'hui je voullais vous présenter une femme, une medecin, qui est à Alep depuis maintenant six mois. Elle parle français. Et je pense qu'elle sera mieux placée que moi pour vous décrire la situation ici." Martin se retourna vers la jeune femme. "Pour des raisons de sécurité elle a decidée de témoigner anonymement et à visage couvert." Ajouta t-il avant de lui tendre le micro. Anna ne savait pas quoi dire. Martin repris le micro voyant qu'elle était perdue. "Tu travailles donc pour Medecin Sans Frontières?" Il lui tendit encore une fois le micro et lui lanca un sourire sincère, l'encourageant à continuer. "Oui, je suis medecin pour MSF. Ca fait maintenant six mois que je suis à Alep, avec un collègue de MSF ainsi que quelques medecins syriens. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour soigner ceux qui sont restés ici. Les civils ont besoin de nous. Il n'y a plus assez de medecins. Mais aussi plus assez d'équipements ou de médicaments. Et nous avons vraiment l'impression d'être abbandonnés par la communauté internationale."

"En tant que medecin, tu vois souvent des civils blessé.e.s venir vers toi. Est ce que tu peux nous éclairer sur les armes qui sont utilisées ici par Daesh et ses partisans."

Anastasia pris une grande inspiration. Elle voullait parler de manière calme pour qu'elle puisse être compréhensible de tous. "Alors oui, non seulement j'ai soignée beaucoup de victimes de ces bombardements. Mais quand on habite ici. On voit des choses. Et aujourd'hui je peux dire avec certitude que des bombes au chlore ont été utilisées à Alep. Au phosphore aussi. On est quasiment surs que des bombes incendiaires genre napalm ont étés utilisés dans d'autres villes syriennes. On a aussi du gaz sarin. On peut dire qu'à part le nucléaire, toutes les armes ont été utilisées ici. Sans parler des violences faites par des pistolets, des fusils, des mitraillettes ou encore à l'arme blanche."

Martin attendit un peu avant d'entendre la voix de Yann dans son oreillette. Puis il pris la parole. "Rester ici, c'est dangereux. On a proposé le rappatriement de beaucoup de medecins. Pourquoi décider de rester ici ?"

Elle regarda Martin dans les yeux et pouvait voir qu'il se posait vraiment la question. Il n'avait jamais osé la lui posé aussi directement mais voila.

"Effectivement, beaucoup de medecins sont rentrés. J'ai décidée de rester, car les gens d'Alep ont besoin de soins. Ils ont besoin de medecins, et ils n'ont pas le luxe comme nous, de partir aussi facilement que nous, nous le pouvons. Il faut se rendre compte qu'énormement de civils sont piégés dans cette ville et ne peuvent pas partir. Des hommes, des femmes, et beaucoup d'enfants. Dès qu'ils essayent de partir et sont attrapper. Des civils sont tués au hasard. C'est terrible ce qu'il se passe ici. Et rien ne semble changer. La ville est plus que détruite. Il ne reste rien." La voix de la jeune fille commencait à se briser. Mais elle reprit une inspiration et tenta de se calmer. "La situation ici est catastrophique. Les gens partent en laissant leurs proches sous les ruines des immeubles parce qu'ils ne parviennent pas à les secourir. C'est atroce. Des gens laissent leur vie derrière sans pouvoir sauver les autres. Ici, il faut se rendre compte qu'il n’y a pas de secours pour venir en aide à ceux qui sont coincés sous les décombres ou simplement laissés dans les rues. Nous sommes totalement impuissants face à cette guerre... moyenâgeuse. Nous manquons cruellement de moyens. Et ici, chaque jour qui passe, nous réalisons de plus en plus à quel point le monde se fiche de la situation ici. Et que personne ne fait rien pour changer les choses. C'est comme si tout le monde s'en foutait que les gens crèvent ici." 

Elle leva les yeux vers Martin, sa voix était tremblottante à la dernière phrase. Elle ne pouvait plus en parler. "Merci beaucoup." Lui dit-il en gardant son regard fixé sur elle et non sur la caméra.

"Voilà Yann. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire. Ici c'est vraiment ce que les gens ressentent. Et se dire qu'en plein 21ème siècle on peut laisser des choses comme ca arriver. Ca parait completement fou et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il se passe."

 

**********

 

Ils avaient ranger tout le materiel d'enregistrement et c'était assis dans une chambre en face de l'hopital. Ils étaient assis à même le sol. Le docteur Karsen et Issam c'étaient joint à eux. Martin avait réussi à le contacter. Et ils partageait un maigre repas tous ensemble. Martin n'avait quasiment pas parler à Anastasia après le duplex. Mais il avait vu qu'il avait été très éprouvant pour elle. Il aurait pu juré qu'il avait vu les larmes à ses yeux. Cette femme tellement forte et pourtant si fragile à la fois. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie à ce moment la. La prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Il voullait la rassurer, la proteger. Mais il ne pouvait rien.

Martin avait appris par le Docteur Karsen qu'une patiente de l'hopital dont s'occupait Anastasia et dont elle était très proche venait de décéder. Mais Anastasia ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Elle apparaissait même souriante devant Issam et Frank.

Ils avaient finit de manger et le docteur Karsen avait proposés aux trois hommes de passer la nuit ici. C'était plus sur et il était tard. Ils étaient tous extenués et avaient passés une longue journée. Anastasia s'était portée volontaire pour aller au premier étage de l'hopital chercher des couvertures et des matelas qui restait et Martin l'avait accompagné sans hésiter. Il n'y avait pas de lumières. L'electricité ne marchait plus depuis bien longtemps. Mais la medecin s'était équippée d'une grande torche. Ils étaient tout les deux à l'étage. Anastasia en train de regroupper tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la nuit quand Martin décida de parler.

"Je voullais vraiment te remercier pour ton témoignage. Je sais que c'est pas facile. Que parfois c'est plus facile de ne pas en parler." Elle s'était arretée net dans mouvements. 

"Plus facile?" Sa voix était sèche. 

"Je veux dire que, en parler c'est difficile." Il essaya de se rattrapper. Elle l'avait mal compris. 

"Tu crois que je choisis la solution de facilité c'est ca!"

"Non. Non c'est pas ce que je voullais dire" il s'approcha d'elle. Il voullait la toucher. La rassurer. 

"Typique de vous autres. Vous venez dix jours, jugez tout le monde et repartez. Quesque tu sais de ce qui est facile ou pas. Quesque t'en sais de..." 

Elle perdait ses mots. Elle tremblait. Il faisait sombre mais Martin pu distinguer les larmes qui coullaient sur ses joues. Il comprit que ce n'était pas contre lui. Elle était à cran. De cette situation, de cette ville, de ces heures de travail acharnées. De son impuissance. Si elle voullait l'utiliser comme son punching bag, il l'a laisserai. Si lui crier dessus lui apportait un quelquonque répit. Il l'accepterait. Alors il la laissa. Elle l'insulta. Il n'écoutait plus ce qu'elle disait, il la regardait simplement. Les larmes coullaient librement sur son visage. Elle ne s'embetta pas à les essuyer. Elle continuait de parler. Elle était si enervée. Et puis d'un coup Martin réalisa que tout était redevenu calme. Elle avait arretée. Elle le regardait simplement. Et sans rien dire se jeta soudainement dans ses bras. Il sentait les larmes de la jeune femme qui humidifiait son t-shirt mais il s'en foutait. Il la serra contre lui sans rien dire en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. Les pleurs déclenchaient des spasmes dans son corps. Après un moment. Ne lachant pas le reporter, d'une voix brisée, il l'entendit. "Je suis desolé. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Jsuis désolé."

Mais il le savait déjà. Il l'avait compris. Le stress entremelée à toutes ces choses l'avait fait céder. "Sshhhhh" lui murmurait t-il simplement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "C'est pas grave." 

Ils restèrent ainsi, entrelacés l'un à l'autre pour un très long moment. Elle qui avait été si forte pendant si longtemps. Se laisser aller comme ca lui avait fait du bien. Elle ne disait jamais rien devant le Docteur Karsen, car elle savait qu'il s'inquieterai et veillerait à la faire rappatrier immédiatement si il voyait qu'elle ne pouvait pas assumer psuchologiquement ses responsibilitées. Mais avec Martin c'était différent. Elle me risquait rien. Elle se sentait protégée. Elle pouvait être elle même. Elle avait le droit d'avoir un moment de faiblesse.

Elle sécha ses larmes et, avec l'aide de Martin, ils descendirent deux matelas très fin et quelques couvertures. Ils rejoignirent les autres et placèrent le tout au sol.

Hafsah c'était joint à eux et s'était endormie dans les bras de Frank. Les deux s'appréciaient beaucoup. Le docteur leur avait souhaiter bonne nuit et s'était retirer vers l'hopital où il avait un petit bureau et un matelas. Issam s'était allongé sur un matelas et s'endormait déjà.

"Tu dors où ?" avait demandée Martin à la medecin. "Derrière la bache la bas, c'est un peu isolé mais jme sens en sécurité." Il ne voullait pas la laisser partir et passer la nuit seul après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voullait lui parler. Il était mort de fatigue mais il voullait apprendre à la connaitre et être la pour elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'inviter dans son lit. Pas de cette manière. 

"Okay ca marche. Bon bah bonne nuit alors."

"Bonne nuit" 

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Ils restèrent la à se fixer l'un l'autre. 

"Tu veux venir... Pour uh... Parler?" Avait elle finit par lui demander.

"Avec plaisir."

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à partager un matelas sous une bache d'un hopital en ruine. Au début ils faisaient attention de garder un peu de distance entre eux. Mais le matelas était petit et ils étaient incomfortables. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes c'est naturellement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et que Martin avait passé son bras sous la nuque de la jeune femme.

"Tu sais je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait survivre. Elle était si jeune. Et pleine d'energie." Elle parlait à voix basse mais il entendait tout ce qu'elle disait. Quelques larmes c'étaient glissées sur ses joues. "Elle commencait à aller vraiment mieux. Je pensais. Le Docteur Karsen m'avait dit que les blessures étaient bien trop grave. Mais putain Martin j'y ai vraiment cru. Je pensais que ca irait. Que pour une fois, un truc bien se passerai. Un petit miracle. Quesque j'ai été con."

"Ne dis pas ca." Il n'avait rien dit. Il voullait la laisser s'exprimer. Mais l'entendre dire ca, il ne pouvait pas. "Tu es une medecin. Il faut y croire. Si tu n'y crois pas quesqu'il te restes. Quesqu'ils leurs restent à ses gens. L'espoir c'est important."

Elle n'avait rien répondu mais s'était blottie contre lui.

L'espoir, elle avait oubliée cette notion depuis longtemps. Elle l'avait perdue quelque part dans son enfance. Elle vivait mécaniquement. Mais là, à ce moment précis, blottie dans les bras du journaliste. Partageant un drap déchiré. Elle se demandait si peut être elle ne l'avait pas retrouvée. Si cet homme ne lui avait pas rendu son espoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Et voila, j'espere que ca vous a plu. Hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Où même pour me faire remarquer des fautes d'orthographe. Merci. À très bientôt.


End file.
